


First and Last

by Alliekohai2128



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Loki and Tony, Loki has a mischievous personality but the playful charming Tony couldn't help and fall in love with him and Loki took part in it. But, sometimes Loki is too much to handle.





	1. Him & I

**Tony's POV**

I don't now what made me fall in love with him, it just... happened. No, it wasn't from the scepter he used, no because it didn't work. I already knew him long before I knew he was Loki, the God of Mischief, son of Odinson and brother to Thor. No, I met him long before then. I can't remember the exact date but he, he was like no other person in the room, he walked in with such charm and the aura he had around him was different, he had a different background than the other high society classy people around me, in an instant he and I caught each others eyes. We both had an eye for charming and playful personality, and well you could say we did ended up in a bed, in my room, and naked.

* * *

 

It was only until that time I found out he was the' God of Mischief', the villain that Thor asked us to fight him with. But I knew, I knew Loki was actually just misunderstood, during the time, that one time we had together, we shared things that we wouldn't share to others, but somehow we both had that connection. I knew Loki was adopted, and lied to by his father, and his envy that his brother was always the one. I mean I never had a sibling, but I could understand as I was under the shadow of my own father. I guess I was intrigued by Loki's sadistic charm, his unusual aura and his slick black hair with that handsome grin on his face. But that was no time for sexual tensions, it was a serious matter since Loki could or would try to wage a invasion into the city, and the Avengers and I wouldn't let that happen. I boosted to where he was and told him to stand down, oh he knew it was me under the suit of armor, he knew and he smiled, that stupidly cute smile. In the end, we got him, and well lost him.

* * *

 

Though, he came for me. He came and he wanted me by his side, regardless of the sides we both are on. I though he would wanted to talk it out, even though it was useless, but he didn't, he tried it the way a 'God of Mischief' would do. He pointed that scepter at my heart and it didn't work, no matter how much he wanted it work, it didn't. He grab me by the neck and through me across the room, this wasn't a Loki I knew, he was just being the 'God of Mischief' everyone defines him to be. I though I was about to die for a second, after falling from space and in the sky. I wanted to rest in peace, I've already done good by saving the city, but someone kept me going, the last few words I heard,

"Tony, don't you dare die on me, ever! Wake up! I'm sorry, just please come back to me"

Those words, that voice, it was him. He was shouting to me, he wanted me, that voice, it's Loki and not 'God of Mischief'. I woke up and the people around me with thank god of reliefs and Loki plunges towards me in big relief.

Sadly, Thor had to bring him back to Asgard, Loki had a muzzle on him and couldn't speak, but he looked me in the eyes and I knew what it meant. When i went back to the tower after seeing him off, I found a letter to me, and from him.

_Tony,_

_I don't know why I'm writing this letter but I am. I think when I met you was actually a good memory, the first for me to actually reveal myself to a human. But you weren't just another ordinary human, you are Tony Stark, a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. You were someone uniquely interesting and even caught my attention. That night that I've spent with you was the best moment of my life, I think I love you, well maybe, I'm not sure to be honest, ha... I'm wondering the look on your face as you read this._

_Loki_

I didn't know what that last line was and I couldn't help but just went to Asgard and confronted him. Luckily as a friend of Thor, I was let in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to ask you a question"

"Ask away"

"Did you ever love me?"

Loki didn't answered, but just smiled, or grinned, I couldn't tell anymore.

"TELL ME DID YOU EVER LOVE ME?!"

"I've never known love, what true love is, so.. no I've never love you from the start"

That, those were the words that hit me like a brick, just a stab into my heart. I stood there speechless and quite angry.

"There you go, what else do you want me to say?"

I wanted to scream, shout, cry and just lunge at him. But I couldn't, because through his fake illusion, I could see a broken and helpless man, but those eyes, were frosty ice cold, I wondered if his heart was to. I just left, with no more words to spare.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Meanwhile after days or weeks since Tony's visit, he never came after that. Loki even under his illusion was already dying inside, he said the exact opposite of what he wanted to say. He wanted Tony to wait, to stay and to continue loving him because Loki knew he would be out one day, and that day will be when he would reunite with Tony. But he couldn't say it, he didn't say it, and that left him with an endless torment. Thor came and told Loki to put off his illusions.

"Tell me brother, did you really love the man of iron"

"Yes, I did. It's in the past, brother, leave it."

"If this was a chance for you to be loved and to love, why not take it."

"Because I don't want it"

"It's a shame brother, because you looked happier and better when you were with him"

"That's all in the past now"

"Well he won't ever be coming anymore, that's what he told me"

"I see, well.. that's fine, if he came everyday, it would have been annoying"

"Oh brother, your lies, even to yourself"

Thor left and Loki just lied there against the wall as tears rolls down his cheeks.

 


	2. Look at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drowning his sorrows, Tony wanted to be alone but Steve could never let that happen.

**Steve's POV**

The team and I haven't heard from Tony in weeks, to be honest all of us were getting worried. He shut himself in the tower, in his room and all because of that cold-hearted bastard. I'm sure it was him, the last time I saw Tony this broken was after a girl dumped him. At first, when all of us found out their relationship, we couldn't say much, since it was Tony. I didn't have the right to judge as well, but I knew Loki wasn't right for Tony, because Tony deserves someone better and not someone who tried to destroy New York with an alien invasion.

* * *

 

I went to the tower, I knew the passcode, the one that no one else knew. I wasn't about to let Tony destroy himself just because of that guy. I walked into his room and sure as hell it looked a mess. He was drunk on the bed, bottles lying around the room and trash around. 

"Hey Tony, wake up"

He was sleeping soundly. He looked charming and cute even when in such a messy state. After a while, Tony woke up, with a big hangover. Luckily, I made a homemade recipe that cures hangovers. I sat with him in the living room and the feeling of the room just came and set in.

"Tell me Tony, what happened?"

"It's nothing Steve, you can go."

"You know I won't leave you till you tell me what made you like this"

Tony sighed with a heavy heart, and he was facing me with eyes that were in a trance.

"He never said he loved me, or maybe he did, but it wasn't real. He said he doesn't know love then why say it. He just never loved me at all"

"Tony, he just doesn't know how to appreciate you, he has a cold heart"

"Steve, I know him and.. well I thought I knew him"

I.. I don't want to lose Tony, I've already almost lost him in that invasion that guy created, I am not about to lose him to that guy again. I just went with my instincts and my guts, and just kissed Tony. But of course, he was surprised.

"Don't think about him anymore, just think about me, the one that is in front of you right now. Me, I am the one who loves you from the bottom of my heart and from the moon and back."

"Steve..."

What happened next, was something I'll never forget. I could say we got in the shower, in the bed, and we woke up in each others arms.

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

Loki was in his cell, throwing a cup in the air and catching it continuously, he was in deep thought. He thought about Tony everyday 24/7, he thought about every single moment they had spent with each other. Tony was the one who knew the 'Loki' that Thor hope that he would be, and knows he is deep down. But Loki just couldn't say it, he couldn't say he wanted to be with Tony. 

And now suddenly with the notice that his mother had died, made life even unbearable. He couldn't do anything while he was in the cage and neither could the o great God of Thunder, Thor. Loki was brought out to help Thor in helping Jane, he did manage to take a peek at what was going on in New York, at Tony. Loki did manage to see his suffering but then saw Steve comforting him and Loki knew he really did lost Tony, it was his fault and he knows Tony probably deserved better than him.

 

 


	3. A Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Civil-War, you know the movie, just more of a relationship conflict-ish.

**Tony's POV**

How could I know, I would have been with Steve by now, but my ego and my pride got the best of me. We had an argument, the accords broke and he didn't want to be an Avenger, under  a 'selfish' leader. And how could I even compete with a long-unforgotten ex-lover that to be honest thought to be originally dead, but isn't. Under the orders, we had to bring the winter soldier in, the Bucky Barnes, the guy that Steve knew from long long ago, and the very man who killed my parents, Steve knew and that's what hurts.

All three of us were battle face-to-face with each other, and it really hurts me to be fighting Steve, but he keeps work and personal away and now was work. But personal aside, work was already tearing down the love we have for each other.

"I'm sorry Tony, but he's my friend"

"I'm more than your friend too"

"He was too"

* * *

Last of all, what made me felt even bitter was that he left me a letter and a cellphone. I guess this was a way for him to say goodbye and to say we are over. *Chuckles* I guess I really can't compete with an ex-lover that has now a metal arm, but was his before mine. Reading Steve's letter made me realize that my life wasn't solely built for just love, there was family, or possible love interest like Pepper, so I don't actually need a partner, I should just live life as i want to. Though I couldn't help but look up at the sky.

"Hey Loki, you know I'm wondering if the you who say you didn't love me was the not you"

"Because, you were actually the one guy who I could understand and sympathize with"

"I love you, I still do, forever and always"

* * *

 

**Narrator's POV**

Loki was on 'dying', Thor by his side, calling him a fool but was there by his brothers side.

"You're a fool, a fool"

"I know, I'm a fool, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, it's alright"

"Tell Tony I really did love him, I did"

"I will, I will tell him and I'll tell father what you did"

"I didn't do it for him"

Back at Asgard, after Thor lefts after revealing to his father that Loki died, the curtain reveals, the God of Mischief never dies. But he couldn't help to see if Thor really did as he promised. He took upon himself to see and even hear Tony's words.

"I love you too, Tony"

The words he said, that he wanted to say, in front of Tony, in their bed, together, just breathing into each other and embracing each other with full of fiery passion and everlasting love. Loki wanted to do it and he will, because he has finally found the courage to do it, still knowing now that Tony will only ever love him, forever and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to bring it, I had to, people ship Stony some ship Stucky because the bromance, I ship FrostIron, and there we go, I created a story.


	4. One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy FrostIron!

**Loki's POV**

I used the bifrost to teleport to Earth, more specifically to Tony's place. And I saw him, flew down and got his armor off, and he was walking and he saw me and smiled. I smiled back and came in and he offered me a drink.

"I miss you Tony"

"I miss you too"

It took only two sentences from both of our lips to get the two of us into bed, in each others' arms. 

* * *

 

It was morning the next day, I woke up to see Tony in my arms, next to me, in the bed. I played with his ruffled hair, and he woke up

"Good morning honey"

I chuckled at his morning response and kissed him.

"I'm sorry for before, but that's in the past"

"Yes it is, and I'll never leave you, even when your dark side shows"

* * *

 

HAPPY EVER FROSTY AFTER

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IM SUPER BUSYY IM SORRY

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought my first marvel BL was quite improving, and I wanted to make a new one, this one will have few chapters, hope you all like it.


End file.
